


James' Drinking Problem

by Aceomo



Series: Ace's Omovember [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Alocohol, Anxierty, Crying, Cute, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Sex, Nonsexual, Omocute, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Pissember, Shy, Socially awkward, Wetting, boys crying, drunk, its always piss folks, peeing, soft, swablu is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceomo/pseuds/Aceomo
Summary: Omovember day 5- Drunk. Sorry at this rate it'll be next omovember by the time I finish but ehhh....James' bathroom anxiety causes problems when he drinks. Come for the plot, stay for the pee. Hahaha just kidding I can't do plot or dialogue.
Series: Ace's Omovember [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996936
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Oblivious

James paces around his room, anxiously waiting for Jessie to stop by his door. The Team Rocket headquarters are having a special celebration tonight to commemorate a big victory and Jessie's convinced him to go. Of the two, she's definitely more extraverted but she's his best friend and she's promised to stay nearby throughout the evening. Suddenly, there's a quick knock and then his door's open. Jessie's there with Meowth on her shoulder. "You ready?" she asks. James doesn't reply, but nods, giving one last nervous tug on his collar. The group has opted to meet at a small bar within walking distance of the base. Once they arrive, the boss gives a small speech and James does his best to listen. He sips at his drink absent-mindedly, the heat slowly spreading throughout his body. Suddenly, another bottle appears at his elbow and he smiles at Jessie, who knows how much it helps with his nerves. One of the other grunts is being congratulated for something or other and the table explodes in a round of applause. Meowth jumps on the table among the drinks and does a little twirl, eliciting more laughter. James snorts, immediately going red as Jessie turns to him with a giggle. "You good? Maybe you should slow down," she says, ever the protector but nonetheless enjoying herself. 

James pretends to be mad, slightly embarrassed but joining in on the fun. "I'm not a little kid! I can handle my liquor!" The pink haired girl rolls her eyes, giving James as jab in the side. 

"Surreee," she replies. James stiffens slightly at the touch, the quick poke making him realize that all of a sudden his bladder is more than slightly full. The pair are decently tipsy by this point but he's sober enough that a small ball of anxiety forms in his stomach. Meowth cocks his head to the side, noticing the change in posture as quickly as it passes. He jumps over to James and coils around his shoulders with a purr. Someone's bobbing on James' right; a cute pink-haired grunt has somehow managed to sneak a swablu in and it's started flying around the bar crazily. James is hazy enough that he manages to forget about his bladder. Jessie is laughing out loud and James feels instantly better at seeing her smiling face. Being drunk makes feelings so much easier. Finally, the grunt gets the swablu under control and the friends dissolve into fits of laughter. Jessie practically sparkles as she leaves the table for another round. She's swaying slightly as she wanders back and James jumps up to grab her elbow and take some of the bottles. 

"Oh how gentlemanly!" she fake swoons as they set the bottles down to a chorus of 'Thank-yous' . James giggles and swirls the drink in what he thinks is a debonair fashion before bringing it to his lips. Of course, it starts to bubble up and he's forced to choke the whole thing down as it sprays his whole top. (Yes this has happened to me one too many times hahah). At this point everything's funny and Jessie leans onto James' slightly damp shoulder as she shakes with laughter. Suddenly, the pink haired girl straightens up, snapping her legs together. "Oof! I gotta pee," she exclaims, laughing the whole time. She starts to make her way to the bathroom and gets about halfway before turning on her heel. "James?" she calls; even when drinking Jessie looks out for him. James turns to her, bleary eyed. "Do you need to go too?" she asks him. Jessie bounces as she waits for his reply. The room's kinda going out of focus and he doesn't feel quite ready to get up so he shakes his head. Jessie looks confused for a moment but evidently decides she doesn't want to wait anymore and disappears from view. 

She reappears moments later with yet another bottle and James clucks happily as he takes a sip. Jessie grins and grabs the bottle back. "This isn't for you, idiot," she says playfully, "You've got a half-full drink right there." Oh. Right. He grins goofily and holds the glass up to eye level, peering at the band through the translucent film. The swablu sings happily along, flying in low circles around the table. The grunt calls his pokemon back and unfortunately it goes too low , knocking over a drink in the process. James jumps as the liquid hits his pants. He's got to be the unluckiest person on team rocket. He 's drunk enough that it's not TOO uncomfortable but it is slightly embarrassing . The grunt apologizes profusely, running for paper towel. Jessie grabs the napkins from their hands, knowing James might not be comfortable with the grunt, who has started trying to wipe James down themselves. She pats the material lightly, and James isn't thinking clearly enough to realize he could do it himself. His bladder protests when her hand accidently touches his abdomen but he's slightly detached from reality and barely notices. 

After the mess is cleaned up, Jessie takes a hard look at James and even in her own state recognizes the faraway look in his eyes. She grabs a glass. The shy boy grunts in protest at first but obediently downs the glass of water she offers. "You feeling okay?" she asks and James nods hesitantly, lazily resting a hand on Meowth. Something feels off but he's not 100 percent sure what it is (sometimes these things take time when you're drunk, okay?). Before he knows it, he's wiggling around on the chair, shifting from side to side in a way that's pretty obvious. Jessie smiles behind her hand, realizing that he hasn't even noticed yet. He's out, and enjoying himself and she doesn't want to take away from this experience for him, but she knows he'll probably be embarrassed if anyone else notices. It's endearing, really, the way he twirls his blue hair while watching the band and subconsciously bouncing in his chair. His face is red and scrunched, and when he starts swinging his legs back and forth she decides to put him out of his misery. She slides out of her chair, extending a manicured hand to her best friend. "Come one," she says rolling her eyes and pulling him off his seat. 

He doesn't question her, following blindly as she drags him in the direction of the restrooms. He's visibly dancing as they make their way over, squirmy and flustered. She lets go of his hand as they stop outside the restroom door, wobbling just in the slightest. James just stands there questioningly. "What are we doing?" he attempts to whisper but it comes out louder than he intends. 

"What do you think?" she snorts. James is blank for a moment shimmying in place. Until all of a sudden- 

"Oh. OH," he gasps, hands flying to his pants. Jessie laughs; he must be really out of it for him to be doing that in public. She gives him a gentle shove in the general direction of the men's room. 

"Go pee, dumbass," she says affectionately. James opens his mouth to retort, but ultimately decides peeing is more important as he stumbles through the door. He stops to poke his head back out for a moment.

"Thanks, Jess-" he begins but she closes the door on him. 

"Just GO already!" she almost shouts, and he disappears. She grins to herself, shaking her head. James breathes a sigh of relief at seeing the stall is free; no matter how tipsy he gets he just CANT bring himself to use the urinals (it has led to some... situations in the past, but we're not gonna talk about that, are we?) To be honest, just thinking about it sends anxiety spiking through his chest. He goes to enter the stall, the need to release overwhelming now that he's aware of it. But then he goes to close the door, and his heart sinks... the lock is broken. All of a sudden he's a little more sober when he realizes the situation he's in. He starts to breath fast, willing the room to move a little more slowly , and braces himself in front of the toilet. He tries to relax, but nothing comes out. He squirms, desperately trying to let go, but he involuntarily clenches up. The door swings menacingly behind him and all of a sudden it HURTS to try. He's frozen and he knows at this point there's no winning. He's been through this before and all he wants to do is go out and ask Jessie for help, but she's been having such fun tonight and of anyone, she deserves a chance to relax. He doesn't want to ruin this for her. With a sigh, he zips up and turns on his heel. I guess I'll just have to hold it, he thinks.


	2. It's the dumbass Mentality For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp you guessed it, James' genius plan doesn't go that well....

James heads back out the door, a rather unnatural smile pasted on his face. Jessie gives him brief stare but James ducks his head and grabs her elbow, leading them back to the table. Meowth circles around the pair when they sit, ultimately settling snugly between them. James tries to relax, convincing himself everything's okay. Jessie grabs another drink, swaying easily to music. Everything feels smooth...except for that one thing. He's trying to be discreet but he just can't help but squirm. The blue-haired boy then comes up with a brilliant plan to solve his problem! Maybe he just isn't relaxed enough! Hesitantly, he reaches for another drink- maybe... maybe if he just drinks a little more he can take that final edge off he'll be able to go. Yeah! That'll work! he thinks (drunk logic, amirite?) . His stomach's already pretty full and sloshy so getting this last drink down is a bit of a feat, but he manages. 

Jessie pushes the bottles to the middle of the table, and moves to lean on her friend once more. The vibe has shifted into a more chill movement but James is a helluva lot more tense than he should be. He is starting to drift a little more maybe, but it's not enough. He feels guilty but he absolutely cannot stay still. It's gone past the point of little wiggles and he's rigidly clenching and unclenching. Abruptly, he is hovering slightly off the chair, bent forward, and Jessie slips off his shoulder. She glares at her companion, but then realizes something isn't quite right. James is red as he realizes people are looking at him, and he sits down HARD, which actually helps. The motion kind of adds pressure where he needs it and it takes all of his willpower not to do it again immediately. Jessie rests a hand on his knee, eyes silently checking if he's good. He's stiff and she sees through him easily, taking in the short breaths and rocking. James feels so bad as he peers up through his hair at his friend, but he knows he's gonna have to do it. He's gonna have to ask her to take him to the bathroom again. He thinks he may be too wobbly to walk well on his own. But... he's gonna need to psych himself up for a minute or two . He's frustrated because all he wants is to pee for f...'s sake . Something simple that everyone can do, and yet he isn't allowed. Still. He can't just sit there until he pees all over the seat.

Jessie's staring now, eyes squinting at her clearly uncomfortable friend. Just do it, James thinks. Make up some excuse. But he feels stuck for some reason. Jessie cocks her head, taking in the scene. If... if she didn't know better, she'd say he looks like he has to pee. Like a lot. But didn't he just go? He grinds his bum hard one more time and a lightbulb goes off in Jessie's mind. She likes to think of herself as a dick, but when push comes to shove, she does care about her idiot. She opens her mouth to call him on it but he beats her to the punch. It hurts to lean over, "Jessie, please, I have to pee!" he gasps. It comes out fairly loud and his cheeks mottle at his own noise, but no one else seems to be paying attention. 

"Yeah, I know," she sighs. "I'll come with." He's too tipsy and desperate to question it. They're both wobbly but 2 wobbling together is better somehow right? The trek back toward the bathroom seems to take twice as long as it did the last time, as James can't actually sperate his legs properly to walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I kinda wrote Meowth more like a regular cat I guess and sorry I wanted to finish but I just can't do it tonight


	3. Race Against Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Cant Wait any longer

They approach the entrance to the men's room, James puffing out his cheeks. It's now or never, he thinks. He hesitates with his hand on the door and Jessie nods in his direction. 

"Don't worry," she slurs softly. "I'll hang out here." He's red, knowing she knows, but it helps. A man swings the door open, exiting suddenly and James squeaks as a stinging drop escapes. He's horrified, but relieved. He's allowed to pee now! He dashes into the bathroom, and too tipsy to fumble with his zipper, pushes his pants to his knees. He almost trips as his shins bump against the cold toilet seat. He's not quite ready but his bladder lets go for a second, anyway... right into his underwear. Shaking, he positions himself and... nothing. the music blares outside, pulsing in his bladder. It's just pain from his navel down. James wants to cry. He takes a deep breath, pushing down physically on his tender abdomen, and it hurts so much he has to stop. God this is so stupid. STUPID STUPID STUPID!! He just can't do it. He just... can't. And he doesn't know how to make it go away. It seems like he stands there forever, thoughts floating drunkenly in and back out of his brain as fast as they come. 

He doesn't know what to do. He just feels SAD at this point. He's going to have to leave. James mentally prepares himself to go back out there when he glances down and realizes he has another problem- his soaked undergarments. If he pulls his pants up over top, his underwear's wet enough it'll show through. He's mad at himself for deciding not to wear a skirt today. (File that away for the next time you want to go drinking, James!) . He stands on one leg in attempt to get it off, but he's too tipsy and ends up flat on his butt with a squish. The pain makes his eyes roll back in his head and and first James doesn't notice the warmth in his crotch. It's ironic, and not in a good way. He's beyond mortified. There's no point anymore, he thinks as he sits in his wet underwear, pants around his knees, on the bathroom floor. He just wants to GO and he's completely ready to cry. But it's not safe, too visible and definitely too embarrassing. He staggers to his feet, bladder protesting every step of the way, and manages to get his pants over his hips. They're too painful to button. He's got to make a break for it. Thankfully the exit is close to the bathroom and maybe he can just run out and no one will notice he's got a dark stain the size of the palm of his hand directly around his crotch. It's not the smartest plan, or a smart plan at all, but James is lost at this point and he's stuck between a rock and a hard place. 

Around this time, Jessie's leaning against the wall, tapping her foot nervously. It's been too long. No one's entered the bathroom, but she's worried about her friend. It's past the point of being funny now, honestly, and it's making her uncomfortable. She's just debating whether to go in or not when the door busts open and all she can see is a mop of blue hair whiz by. "James? James!" she calls. He doesn't answer, still hoping for some reason that he won't notice/ follow him. What the hell? she thinks. Did he... not make it? She catches up to him next to the dumpster out back, bent in half and hoping from foot to foot. It only takes her a split second to realize what's going on, and to notice he'd started to pee himself. She doesn't say anything, just hooks one hand under his arm. He may be annoying but he is her team rocket partner and she's got this. Jessie guides him-in baby steps- behind the dumpster. She doesn't question what happened and doesn't force him to talk because honestly what's the point? 

James reels as he feels Jessie move him. "I'm sorry," he stutters out. 

"I know," she replies, trying not to waver herself. In all honesty, he's sturdier than her but this situation's given him a disadvantage. She props him up halfway on her and halfway on the wall- he's taller than her so it doesn't work too well- and encourages her partner to stand straighter so he can go. James begins to understand what she's trying to do and panic begins to swirl through his brain. If he couldn't go in there- how's he going to go out here?! He whips his head around anxiously.

"I can't - I can't"

"You don't want to try ? " asks Jessie. James shakes his head miserably. How can he explain it? He just wants to die right now. And maybe he will, if his bladder explodes. At this point he's almost hoping for it. Jessie doesn't question it. She knows he would if he could. Relief washes through James, not the kind he ultimately needs, but the sickening fear mounting in his throat subsides. "Should we just head back to HQ then?" she says, and James can only nod, beyond grateful that he doesn't have to say it. He wants to tell her that he's afraid the only way he's going to be able to relieve himself away from his room is involuntarily, but but he doesn't know what words he would even use. Hey! I'm most likely going to piss myself if we don't get back soon? Nope. No way. He just hopes it doesn't come to that, but the warm burning sensation is telling him otherwise. 

Jessie starts walking down the road, arm still linked, while James tries to figure out a way to move that's more bearable. He touches his stomach reflexively with his free hand- there's a hot swollen bump under his soft damp skin- and that's when the tears start to fall for real. 

It turns out Jessie does have a heart after all, because she rubs his arm softly as they trudge onward. He doesn't actually want to, he really doesn't but James almost wishes he would pee his pants just so all this would stop. The lights of the building are in view when James stops cold, eyes locked on Jessie, who doesn't stop as quickly. He's pulled forward a half step and it's the straw that breaks the camel's back. The squeeze due to the pressure of James' shaking legs separating is like a pinprick in a water balloon. He's not even relieved at first, chest heaving as he rips his hand from Jessie and plunges it into his crotch. 

Jessie finally realizes what's happened. James is panting, tears running silently down his face as the piss LITERALLY sprays between his fingers. He can't stop it. "James, no honey," she slurs softly. He's too disoriented to resist as she grabs his elbows and pulls them away from his body. The poor guy is immediately wet to his knees. He almost stumbles and she fights to keep him upright and keep herself standing at the same time. They lock eyes, accidently on Jessie's part because how awkward is this? He looks like he's asking her if it's okay (not that he has a choice, but he wants to know it's allowed).  
"For F's sake just relax, seriously." It's perhaps harsher than intended but James gets it. Whether it's the desperation, or the fact that he's trying to get this over as quickly as possible, he's done sooner than either of them thought he would be. But the blue-haired team rocket member is wetter than wet. Tears and pee everywhere. Thank god no vomit or blood... yet. 

Neither of them says anything for a minute, but they're still clinging to eachother like their lives depend on it. Which in a way, maybe they do. The world rotates slowly as James tries to apologise again but Jessie tells him to shut up. "Stop crying, okay. It's fine. It's not like anyone saw." James sniffs twice.

"It's not fine," he mumbles. He's acutely aware of the way his pants cling to his legs, even in the dark. 

Jessie shrugs. "It's only me." They're quiet again for a moment. 

James replies. "It's only you?" Jessie purposely misunderstands and elbows him in the ribs. 

"You weren't supposed to agree!" A ghost of a smile tugs at James' lips. At least it's a warm night and he's pretty sure he can get back in at this hour without being seen. He suddenly stops once more.

"Jessie!" 

"What?" 

"I just realized we never paid our bill at the bar! And we left Meowth!" 

"You just pissed your pants and you're worried about the tab? The cat's fine with grunt. I didn't forget. In fact, I really appreciate you doing this for me so we didn't have to pay!" 

James snorted. "Yes, I peed my pants so we could leave the bill!" He says sarcastically. He gives her a shove back. 

"Hey! don't get your pee-pee hands on me, idiot!" Jessie yells. He starts after her and they both haul tipsy ass back to the base where James showers and pees once more, just to be safe! 

Anyone want a part 2?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. Not that many ppl are following this lmao

**Author's Note:**

> not me logging on after like a month to see what's new in the world of piss


End file.
